The Four Seasons
by SeeD Selphie Tilmitt
Summary: Selphie's compares the orphanage gang to the four seasons
1. Spring Zell

**Spring: Zell**

_You're so vibrant and outgoing, just like spring. That's what I love about you. Nevering giving up when all _

_seems lost and you give everyone that spark of life with your silly antics, when they're feeling the pressure _

_is on. You have that cool, calm way about you, the one that no one will probably be able to see for _

_themselves. I witnessed it for myself once, for the first time and I liked it. It's was a change from the rowdy _

_boy that everyone believes to be you, but no matter, I know who you are whether you reveal it or keep it to _

_yourself. I know, because in most ways, you and I are the same._

_******************************************************************************_

_A/N: Hope this was all right and that you liked it. Please review and let me know how it was and possibly give me some advice for future stories and such._


	2. Summer Seifer

**Summer: Seifer**

_Very fiery and passionate, just like summer. You have that drive that no one else seems to be able to _

_match, and an ego to boot. You do things that no one ever thought of doing themselves. And when you do _

_take on that something you see it through until the end. No half-assing it, as you'd put it. Well, can't say the _

_same for everyone. So that's something I admire about you. Also, you have confidence in yourself. You _

_hold yourself well, so sure of yourself in everything you do. You hold nothing back and take on things _

_without an ounce of wavering in your step. That's truly remarkable and something you don't see in _

_everyone as well. That's what is so great about you. I'm sure that's what Quistis saw in you, but never was able _

_to get you to bring it out. _

_I guess the sorceress event was something you yourself needed to take on a different stand point in life. _

_That goes for everyone else, including myself. _

_***************************************************************************_

_A/N: This is for Seify Wifie. I'm not sure if I worded it exactly the way I wanted, but I'm happy with it. Hope you are too. Let me know in reviews! Take care._


	3. Fall Quistis and Irvine

**Fall: Quistis, Irvine**

_Relaxed and calm, just like autumn. You two are truly the reasons of the group and the ones we look upon _

_for answers we cannot find on our own. Wise as well as reliable it is often easy to forget you guys are our _

_age. Ah, but without you we'd be lost so it's easy to say, we count on you more than you think for your _

_calm composure, strong sense of knowledge, reliability and the other skills you two possess on and off of _

_the battle field. Always so thankful to have you with us._

_***********************************************************************************_

_A/N: The wise people of the group. I believe this seasons fits them perfectly, so I hope you guys do too. If not, that's all right, because I'm still happy with what I done and so on._

_Hope you enjoy._

_~Selphie~_


	4. Winter Squall

**Winter: Squall**

_Cold and isolated, all aspects of winter. Closed off to the world and the people in it. You stand alone, _

_though everyone wishes to stand beside you. You speak harsh, chilling words only to push your friends and _

_everyone away further. Making those around see you as some unsociable, uncaring, cold hearted person _

_that maybe had no heart to begin with. It would be easier to see you that way, but those that don't know _

_you just don't see or understand. There is a heart to be melted in the cold untamed lion of Balamb Garden, _

_who as every person around have feelings such as sadness, loneliness, and fear-- the fear of losing those _

_close, that leads to the unwantedness of sadness and feeling alone. _

_As you, our commander and leader needs to understand is that, you need to live in the here and now _

_instead of the later. Live for the joys of today and work for the joys of tomorrow, going undaunted of what _

_comes after._

_*********************************************************************************_

_Hm.. Squally.. He was diffcult for me, I'll admit that. I'm not positive I like it all that much for what I did with it, but either way, I think it works nevertheless. And I realize 'unwantedness' isn't a word, but it works, so yeah.._

_I'm going to go chill somewhere. Ciao!_

_~Selphie~_


End file.
